dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Pig
Pigs are a non-aggressive mob that live in Pig houses. Attacking a pig will aggro him and all nearby pigs. Killed pigs drop 1 Meat or 1 Pig Skin. They respawn from their houses 3 days after they have been killed. If you feed a pig Butterfly Wings, Berries, Flower Petals, or other plants (Carrot, Corn, Pumpkin, etc.) they will drop 1 Manure. Feeding a pig any meat item (indiscriminately) will cause the pig to follow you. Feeding pigs 3 times Monster Meat will cause them to turn into Werepigs. You can attack following pigs by CTRL+left clicking on them. (They will attack back!) Behavior Following Pigs can be used to assist in woodcutting or combat (they may possibly assist in mining and carry their own things in the future once the developers decide to let your pig friends get a hold of tools of course). This is initiated by swinging your axe at a tree, or clicking to attack an animal. While a swing must be made to the tree before the pig assists, no swing must be made to an animal. Simply clicking, then retreating causes the Pig to initiate combat. This can be used to attack Jackalopes, yielding Morsels, although Jackalopes do run from Pigs now. If they kill Beefalos, they will try and grab the Meat, letting Beefalos kill pigs is another way to get Meat. Pigs can be killed by all combat Monsters, and will attack Spiders and Swamp Monsters once they see them. Following Pigs will also attack any Animal that turns aggressive toward you, including other Pigs. Following Pigs will not retreat to their Houses at night. This can be problematic, as pigs fear the dark. Following Pigs that are not nearby a light source at the first sign of darkness will run around their current area until they are collected again in daylight. Pigs will eat Meat (including Pig Skin) that they find lying around, even when following the player. Upon player´s death, following Pigs will revert back to wild pigs. If you do not continually feed them Meat, they will say "Home Home" and run home. At full moon they turn to Werepigs and attack your character on sight. Appears that they may fall asleep after being Werepigs (see image to right.) Once it turns dark Pigs will sleep by your fire if it is closer than their house Apparel Pigs can also wear player made headgear items, such as a Football Helmet. Clicking an item over a Pig will have it equip it (even when sleeping). The Pig will wear it and use it as armor. Players cannot take the item back directly. A new item can be given to a Pig already wearing an item, this will return the original item to the player. However, the original item can only be retrieved without exchanging for another item by killing the pig. Currently only headgear is available. Pigs cannot receive Torso gears, weapons, and tools and the tooltip will say "attack" instead of "give". Pig King The King of Pigs. Can be found next to several pig houses generated at world creation. If you feed him with any kind of meat (not monster meat), cooked or raw, he will give you 1 Gold Nugget. Giving him gravedigger items (except Amulets mainly because they can be used to revive you) will yield 2-8 Gold Nuggets. Pig Names Random names are given to the 5-7 pigs that spawn in Pig villages, along with those spawning from player-made Pig Houses. A pig's name may change once respawned in a Pig House after dying. Possible pig names: Donut, Augustus, Tiberius, Caligula, Claudius, Nero, Galba, Otho, Vitellius, Vespasian, Titus, Domitian, Nerva, Trajan, Hadrian, Antonius, Lucius, Marcus, Commodus, Pertinax, Didius, Septmius, Caracalla, Geta, Marcrinus, Elagabalus, Severus, Maximinus, Gordian, Pupienus, Balbinus, Philip, Hostilian, Trebonianus, Aemilian, Valerian, Gallienus, Quintillus, Aurelian, Tacitus, Florian, Probus, Carus, Numerian, Carinus, Diocletian, Maximian, Constantius, Galerius, Constantine, Maxentius, Licinius, Constans, Vetriano, Julian, Jovian, Valentinian, Valens, Gratian, Theodosius, Arcadius, Honorius, Joannes, Marcian, Petronius, Avitus, Majorian, Libius, Anthemius, Olybrius, Glycerius, Julius, Romulus, Leo, Zeno, Basiliscus, Anatasius, Justin, Justinian, Maurice, Mickey, Kevin, Ju-lian, Alia, Tatham, Brook, Matt, Alex, Kelly, Eugene, Graham, Jamie, Jeff, Joe, Corey, Bug, Moon Pie, Bagel, Biscuit, Bacon, Hamilton, Hamms, Mr.P, Brownie, Butters, Tuna, Clover, Coco, Custard, Dumpling, Eggy, Kiwi, Weiner, Waffle, Twinkie, Truffle, Tater, Cheddar, Pumpkin, Oatey, Oinkey, Nacho, Puffin, Doughnut, Cabbage, Porky, Porkins, Porkbun, Pepper, Gouda, Eggbert, Chip, Berry, Crabby, Reuben, Barley, Olive, Pickles, Wiggles, Jerky, Smelly, Salty. Trivia *Pigs are an easy-to-farm food source since they respawn in 1 day, but caution is always needed especially when fighting a group since one miss-timed swing and you won't be able to run away even with a Logsuit or a Football Helmet on.